


Happily Ever After, Harry

by Esmefoy



Category: Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmefoy/pseuds/Esmefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane Smith remembers dear friend Harry Sullivan 25 years after his death. (One shot) (Characters death date is in conjunction to when Ian Marter actually passed away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After, Harry

Sarah Jane rolled over in her bed, as she opened her eyes the sunlight from her window practically blinded her. Sky must have snuck into her bedroom earlier and opened the blinds. Sarah Jane groaned and rolled back over so that her back was facing the window. She glanced at the clock that was humming on her nightstand, the red letters stared back at her 7:30 am. She pulled her blankets closer to her chest and closed her eyes again. She did not want to get out of bed, couldn't the universe just look after itself for one day? After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, she decided to give up on trying to go back to sleep. She sat up in her bed, her bedroom was dark except for the streak of sunlight that fell across her bed. She threw her feet over the side of the bed, cringing as they hit the wooden floor. Cold. She reached for the dressing gown that was hanging from her bed post and tied it around herself.  
The house was silent except for the mumble of the tv downstairs. Sky must be watching saturday morning cartoons, oh Clyde has taught her well. Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her beautiful, brilliant, daughter sitting on the couch, wasting her saturday morning watching animated shows about animals chasing each other around for the most ridiculous reasons. Just like a normal teeenager. She flipped on her bedroom light and stepped into the connecting bathroom, she took one look in the mirror and grunted softly, running a hand through the top of her messy hair. Her age seemed be showing more and more each day. She quickly got dressed, buttoning her vest and exited her room.  
She walked up the steps and pushed open the attic door, "Morning Mistress!" K-9 lit up and rolled towards her as she entered her attic. "Morning K-9" she bent down and scratched behind his little metal ears. "Mr. Smith, I need you." She called to her supercomputer as she stood back up. She tapped her foot as she waited for his entrance fanfare to conclude "Good Morning, Sarah Jane." His robotic voice rang out. "Mr. Smith, please scan the area for recent alien activity." She stated her instructions as she picked up several books off of her work desk. "There has been no alien activity in the past 12 hours Sarah Jane." He replied almost instantly. "Any unusual happenings in the area at all?" She sighed as she set the books in her arms back on the bookshelf, squeezing them between some UNIT medical books. "Nothing unusual has happened in the last 12 hours Sarah Jane." he responded again. "Of course not," she grumbled in response. She knew aliens couldn't invade earth every minute of every day, and she knew that she should be grateful for the break. But she couldn't be grateful for it, not today. She needed something to take her mind off of- "Anything else I can do for you, Sarah Jane?" Mr. Smith interrupted her thoughts. "Not right now Mr. Smith, just let me know if you find anything suspicious." She said, moving to sit at her desk. She paused "On second thought Mr. Smith, what is the date today?" She asked him, even though she already knew the answer. "Today is the 28th of October 8:33:26 am BST." Mr. Smith paused, then continued "If I am correct Sarah Jane, this date is significant to you as it is the 25th year after-" "That is quite enough thank you Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane quickly stood up from her desk, sending a few papers fluttering to the ground. "Goodbye" She told the Xylock, overriding her previous instructions for him to stay open and continuing to scan for alien activity. She sighed and stormed out of the attic, letting the door swing shut behind her as she marched down the stairs.  
Once in the Kitchen, She elected to ignore the white envelopes that are scattered across her kitchen table. It seemed as each day passed they were beginning to pile higher and higher. Sarah Jane had gotten extremely lazy about doing her paperwork, especially since there was no Luke to do the bills or balance her checkbook. He always loved doing those things for her, but now that he was off at University she was always stuck completing those things on her own, thus they usually got pushed off until the last minute. Deciding she should be somewhat productive this morning, She moved towards the dishes that were stacked in the sink. She flipped the tap on and pulled her two rings off her fingers. With a bittersweet smile, she set the ring from Peter on the countertop. She had kept it even though the two never officially got married. And even though she no longer wore it on her ring finger, She could almost see the look of disapproval plastered across Harry's face. "What has gotten into you old thing? Wearing a wedding ring when you aren't even married."  
"Oh you would've loved Peter Harry." She spoke his name aloud for the first time all morning. Shaking her head, she piled all the dishes in the sink. That was enough of this nonsense. She grabbed the sponge and dipped her hands into the hot water, trying her best not to think, to accomplish the dishes with a blank mind, but she couldn't do it, not today.

 

_Sarah Jane allowed herself to sink into the nearest chair at the UNIT officers instruction, pressing the phone up to her ear with white knuckles. What had happened? Why was UNIT calling her at her flat? "I'm sorry to relay this to you, Miss Smith, but Doctor Sullivan has passed away earlier this morning, due to the nature of his latest experiment." The officers words stung in her ears. "Miss Smith?" The UNIT officer spoke again, quieter this time than before. "We tried to contact the Doctor, but were unable to reach him, you were the next name on our list." She swallowed the rising lump in her throat and nodded quickly, "No no, thank you for calling." was all she could manage to say. "I'm sorry Miss Smith" were the last words she heard as she hung up the receiver._  
_She gripped the arms of the chair, blinking back tears. She knew Harry had gotten ill because of one of his new experimental vaccines, but he was getting better. Last time she had spoke to him on the phone he said his symptoms were dwindling, he PROMISED her that he was getting better. How could he break his promise? She slowly stood up, her whole body shaking. Harry couldn't be gone. He was always there, right by her side, traveling with the Doctor, helping her pick up the pieces of her life again after the Doctor had dropped her off in Aberdeen and ran off to Gallifrey without her. Helping her make her way back into UNIT, and even paying the bills for her flat when she couldn't afford it herself. Reaching the kitchenette of her flat, She couldn't even remember what she was going to do. With a pounding head, she dragged herself to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Her eyes quickly becoming heavy._

**Later that day**

_Sarah Jane's eyes flew open. Her mouth was dry and her sinuses were tingly. She sat up and looked at the clock over the door, 6 pm. How long had she been asleep? Her bedroom was dark, she was laying on top of all her blankets, and she was still wearing her day clothes. she scooted herself out of her bed and walked back out into the living area of her flat. Nothing had changed. Feeling hungry, she walked into the kitchenette. Reaching up to open a cabinet, she noticed a red circle on her calendar. It was the 28th of October. Oh today was Harry's birthday! How could she forget? she ran into the living room and picked up her phone. She began to dial his number, she knew it by heart, after listening to the dial tone for several minutes, the message machine picked up. "Hello, this is Doctor Sullivan, I'm unavailable-" Unavailable? She thought to herself, ignoring the rest of his message. Weird, Harry always picked up his phone- Realizing her mistake, Sarah Jane let out a sob and slammed the phone down so hard that the entire receiver fell off the end table. Of course Harry wasn't there to pick up his phone, Harry wasn't there at all._

 The hot soapy water had begun to sting her hands. She pulled the sink drain and reached for the dish towel, "Oh stop being ridiculous Sarah Jane." she scolded herself as she used the back of her hand to collect the tears that nestled in the corners of her eyes. Reaching for the first wet dish, she looked out the window, it was raining.

_After standing and listening to the patter of rain, Sarah Jane sighed and shifted her umbrella to her opposite shoulder. Other than to retrieve the mail in the mornings, it had been the first time in a week and a half that she had left her tiny flat in Croydon, the small bit of sunlight that peeked through the rain clouds burned her eyes. she bent down, sitting on her knees. "They all miss you, you know." She spoke softly, referring to UNIT. During one of his "checking on Sarah Jane" calls, the Brig had told her that the UNIT headquarters were the equivalent to a ghost town. Reaching forwards to trace the stone letters with her fingers, "I miss you too." She mumbled. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Doctor?" She turned around quickly, the wind whipped her hair across her face. Nothing, no one. Turning back towards the grave, she could feel the anger beginning to build up inside of her. Where was the Doctor anyways? Didn't he realize how important it was, how much she needed him, to be here? She didn't even know if the Doctor knew what had happened. Oh she hated him sometimes._

"Sarah Jane?" A young voice asked. Sarah Jane jumped, dropping the ceramic plate she was holding. It shattered. Wordlessly, she bent down and began picking up the pieces that had scattered across the floor. She kept her face hidden from the figures in the kitchen door frame, but from the corner of her eye she could make them out pretty well, Rani and Clyde, and Sky was standing between them. She pricked her finger on a sharp edge of the plate and mumbled under her breath, sticking her bleeding finger between her teeth. It tasted like soap. "Clyde, why don't you take Sky to the park for a while, I'll meet up with you guys later." Rani finally spoke "But-" Clyde and Sky chorused at the same time but were stopped by what Sarah Jane assumed was one of Rani's signature glares, Sarah Jane was grateful. "Common Sparky." Clyde said, pulling Sky to the front door.  
After they left, Rani stepped forwards, reaching for the broom from behind the door. "Sarah Jane, what is going on?" she asked, beginning to sweep the pieces into a pile on the floor. "Nothing, I'm fine Rani, you just startled me." She tried her best to sound convincing as she stood up, keeping herself faced away from Rani. She knew her face was sticky with tears. "Please be careful Rani, those pieces are sharp," she said as she fumbled around for the first aid kit, finally managing to pull out a band aid. Rani scooped up the pieces with the dust pan and dumped them into the trash, "Sarah Jane-" "Rani, I said I'm fine!" Sarah Jane interrupted her, her voice a little more hysterical than intended. She turned around to face Rani. Rani looked a little taken aback, but her expression soon softened when her eyes met Sarah Jane's. "I'm sorry." she paused and leaned against the counter behind her, staring at the kitchen ceiling "Just missing an old friend is all."  
"Want to talk about it?" Rani asked. Sarah Jane looked back at the girl "His name was Harry." She whispered, nearly inaudible. Rani held her arm out, smiling as Sarah Jane willingly linked arms with her. As the two made their way to the living room couch, she rested her head on Rani's shoulder, so thankful that she had such extraordinary friends.


End file.
